


Meet Me in the Middle

by L_aryy



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Kid Viktor, M/M, Older Yuuri, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Slow Burn, benjamin button au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-08
Updated: 2017-06-08
Packaged: 2018-11-10 20:44:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11134380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/L_aryy/pseuds/L_aryy
Summary: A Benjamin Button AU where Yuuri's an old man and Viktor's a smol child.





	Meet Me in the Middle

**Author's Note:**

> It's my first fic of the YOI fandom and I'm pretty nervous about posting this. I hope you enjoy reading it.

_December 25. In some year._

 

A shock of silver hair was plastered against the infant’s forehead as he bawled. Anzhelika Nikiforov cried at the sight of her baby, as her husband pressed a kiss to her knuckles. He was wrinkly, red and, really, a sight for sore eyes, but Anzhelika reached out for him, mumbling, “So beautiful.”

 

—

 

_December 25. In a different year._

 

In another part of the world, an old man struggled to get up from his bed. As per usual, his cane was on the ground. He sighed because this always happened and he always forgot to put it on his bed where it would be easy for him to grab even if he was probably going to wake up with a sore back. 

 

He glanced outside of the window. It took him a few minutes to piece it altogether. Gasping, he pressed his face against the glass, his eyes widening. Taking in the flurries. He checked the calendar. Then double-checked it again, this time with his glasses. 

 

“It’s only December.” he murmured to himself. Despite knowing that he’d have to haul his butt out and shovel a path later in the morning, he relaxed, enjoying the snow. 

 

—

 

“Any ideas on a name?” Iosif murmured as he stroked Anzhelika’s hair. She cooed, murmuring Russian lullabies at her baby. She rocked the child gently, kissing his cheek, his forehead, his nose, his sweet mouth. 

 

She glanced outside. Iosif had insisted on getting a hospital room with a view and even though it had required an additional cost and she had reproached him for it, Anzhelika didn’t mind now. They were facing the river, now frozen due to the frigid weather. Her fingers absentmindedly caressed her son’s hair as he slept, tracing figure eights.

 

“It’s still snowing.” she said instead. 

 

—

 

Yuuri stretched, groaning as his joints popped. He ate a quiet breakfast at the table, reading the newspaper. He noted the date, and cursed. He had planned on visiting the girls after breakfast but it’d have to wait. After he bought them some presents. Because he’d conveniently forgotten. Of course.

 

He wondered what Minako would like. He remembered how worn her ballet slippers were and he smiled as he imagined the look on her face when he presented her with a new pair.

 

Hiroko was more difficult. She always seemed to be happy whenever she saw Yuuri and he had a feeling that if he presented her with a stick of gum for her present, she’d be overjoyed. But he didn’t want that. He pondered as he scrubbed the dishes. 

 

__

 

“Alexei?” Anzhelika suggested.

 

Iosif shook his head. He cradled his son in his arms, tucking and untucking the blanket around his sleeping form. Carefully, he traced his baby’s cheeks with his pinkie, so afraid that he’d accidentally disturb him. The baby yawned, snuggling against his finger.

 

“Mikhail?”

 

She shook her head and sighed. Giving birth had been easier than coming up with a name.

 

—

 

After Minako had twirled away to go try on her new presents, exclaiming a quick “thank you, Yuuri!”, Yuuri approached Hiroko, smiling shyly. Despite being decades older than her, he couldn’t help but blush a little as he fidgeted.

 

“Merry Christmas, Hiroko.” he bent down and carefully placed the tray on the low table. For a second, she didn’t say anything and he panicked, thinking that this was a horrible present and she was going to hate it and he had just lost a friend…

 

“Did you make this?” her eyes were bright.

 

“Um, yes. I know it’s not good but I wanted to do something special and I know it’s your favourite and…”

 

He couldn’t finish because she had thrown her arms around him, nearly knocking the katsudon off the table.

 

—

 

“Georgi?”

 

“No, I have a bad feeling about that name. Like a horrendously-obscene amount-of-make-up-bad. Yakov?”

 

“That name makes me scared that our baby will lose all of his hair when he grows up. No.”

 

The two sighed, lost in their own thoughts.

 

—

 

After dinner that Hiroko’s parents had graciously fed him, Yuuri went back home. He hung his coat up, took a quick shower and got back into bed. 

 

He stared up at his ceiling as he lay on his futon. Tomorrow, it would be the same old routine. Wake up, eat something, visit Hiroko and Minako, come back and sleep. It was comforting but for the first time, Yuuri wondered if there was something more to his life. More than just waiting. 

 

His sleep was fitful that night.

 

—

 

“I’ve got it!” Iosif tried to shake his wife as gently as he could but in his excitement, he almost pushed her off of the bed.

 

“What?” she grumbled, silver hair covering her face. She wanted nothing more than to sleep until next year.  “It’s 3 in the morning, Iosif. ”

 

“Viktor.” he said. “That’s his name. Viktor Nikiforov.”

 

She blinked at him, her mouth slightly open. After a few seconds, Iosif grew nervous. Was it a really terrible name? 

 

“It means ‘conquerer’ in Latin,” he said. “And we want him to be strong, right? And…”

 

She interrupted him with a kiss. Her smile was so bright that Iosif fell a little bit in love again. 

 

“Let’s go see Viktor.” she whispered.

**Author's Note:**

> More to come~
> 
> I have a maybe-outline but I'm thinking of writing up a timeline just so I can organize the plot and characters.
> 
> Comments and kudos are most welcome!
> 
> Come talk to me on tumblr (if you so wish. No pressure. I'm not lonely or anything)


End file.
